Dam Baka!
by Victoria Duvole
Summary: A ragtag band reluctantly agree to join Fumizuki Acadamy for the new music program! More chapters to come very soon! So hold on!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! I just wanted to let you know I'm doing this so that we can have more stories up here for Baka! So let me introduce the characters to you?(By the way, this thing was four (thats right the big 04) pages long.) I really hope you guys enjoy it.

Wyn Styles-Manager/Piano

Stella Kyoko-Guitar/Singer

Akiko Yoshii-Lead Guitar/Lead Singer

Akika Yoshii-Lead Bass/Singer

Kotyko Milun-Drums

* * *

><p>Chapter 1-New School Year…greeat…-Wyn's P.O.V.<p>

Dreamers. Innovators. Revolutionists. These are things that descried the band. These are things people say about us. Us ragtag group of five teens that were once strangers in the eyes of another. But we knew that there was something more than just a group of people in one room. Sure we were the most popular band in all of Japan, but what we were about to face was even worse. Yes that's right. Not you average American concert, of diner and a show, but High School! I couldn't believe it either. But it was happening and we were going through it. I'm Wyn Styles. The manager SLASH piano player of Black Broken Roses. BBRo for short. You must be wondering. _Where are the other members?_ Or, _why isn't she answering my first question? _Well shut up so I can tell you. It all started with a gig we were playing at some decked out stage, (And I do mean DECKED OUT!) where we played the song "Tonight, Tonight" by Hot Chelle Rae. We rocked the area BIG TIME! And that's where the trouble started. After we finished performing, we went to our backstage loft. We chilled for a few minutes before we heard a knock on the door. I told the other girls to head for the bus while I handled things. They did just that, because, come on! Who wants to be talked to after you've just sweated on stage and busted your ass for six hours? Not ME! But I'm the manager so lucky me! I opened the door as soon as the girls were gone. It turned out to be some lady named Kaoru Tōdō. After I told her my name, she began to change her tone. Basically, she was opening up a music program in her school and wanted us to become students there. I couldn't pass up the opportunity to stop playing music with the girls, but we need an education. So I reluctantly agreed. When I told the girls, they were a little less than thrilled. But went along with it when I pouted my mouth and put on the "Puppy Girl" routine. So here we are now. In front of Fumizuki Academy. The Placement Exams were fairly easy. Plus I had already gotten my class for the year, so I thought of all the ways I could get through it. Now I stood waiting for the rest of the girls to arrive. I flipped my black hair away from my face, and darted my green eyes to my watch from time to time. After tapping my foot mercilessly on the ground I heard a "Hey Wyn!" come from behind me. It was Kotyko Milun. She is the drum GOD of the band. When I tell you she's lightning fast, take my word for it. Or else she'll find you… Anyway, she ran up to me with her orange hair bouncing around and her sea blue eyes dancing at my sight. I knew I was a thing of true beauty! She stopped running when she reached me.

"Hey Wyn! Have you been here long?"

she said, all smiles. I was currently deciding weather to answer her with sarcasm or with a dead drop stare. But it was the first day of school so I decided not to be mean.

"No not long."

I replied, holding back my temper and releasing the friendliest smile I could.

"Great. 'Cause I got my class! Let's wait till the others arrive!"

she said cheerily. For the next five minutes we talked about all the new things that would happen. Mine less…"nice" then hers. For a moment she look at me like I had a scary aura around me. Needless to say it was coming. I held back when I saw Stella Kyoko running this way. Her blond hair was in a bun, and her purple eyes were focused on our current location. She is the guitar and singer of our band. Having her around with us sure has been a wild ride. Considering all the trouble I make when I'm by myself, having her with me is just like asking for the dead to become scarier. When she got up to us, she was huffing and puffing like a frickin nut job. While Kotyko was patting her back, I stood there trying my best not to become a laughing mess. I know she's my friend but when it comes down to this, laughing would be better than doing nothing at all. When she finally pulled herself together she looked at me. For a moment I thought about running away. But she grabbed my arm. "Crap!" I swore loudly in my head.

"So Wyn. Does my tragedy amuse you?"

she said with a dark aura and a devil smile.

"Well, if I could offer a rebuttal, I'd say LOOK!"

As I said this, I pointed to two girls that looked alike, but were fighting bitterly. It was Akiko and Akika Yoshii. Akiko was our Lead singer and guitarist. White her sister, Akika was our Lead bass and a singer. They always looked completely identical. Same brown hair, with red highlights, same red eyes, and same outfit. But they constantly bickered. I often sided with Akiko, since she often had, "The Vision Of Revolution" in her eyes. It was something I admired about her. Her sister Akika always had to stick to the rules, like Kotyko. But in this case, they were my LIFESAVERS! As I saw that Stella was clearly ready to kick the crap out of my ass, I pointed to the twins, who were fighting as usual.

"The flow of the bass, has countless rhythmic purposes!"

Akiko yelled.

"You cant be serious! Basses have been around for classical content! You wouldn't know, since you don't have hundreds of classical 1st place awards!"

Akika yelled back.

"Your right. Because I have hundreds of 1st place rock, metal and other musical forms in MY room. And while we're at this, let me add CLASSICAL TO MY LIST AS WELL!"

I know what your thinking. _How can they live together?_ And, _Akika is CLEARLY OLDER SINCE SHE IS CLASSICALY TRAINED. _And lets not forget, _Why are you making me ask these questions that your wont answer? _Well I WILL answer them! First of all they do live together. I don't know how they do it. They just do. And second, Akiko is older. Akika may make some good points, but Akiko keeps her composure. When they reached us they were still fighting. Big surprise. Kotyko and I both looked at Stella. She usually knew how to snap them out of it. I watched Stella walk up to them. She held up her fingers and snapped them. Almost instantly, them stopped talking and looked at Stella. They took deep breathes and calmed down.

"Hello everyone!"

Akika said in an upbeat voice.

"Hey guys."

Akiko said in an urban street voice. I was completely amazed at the power Stella had over them. I greeted them with warm smiles. COMPLETELY REAL, by the way. I folded my hands and cleared my throat. Everyone stared at me.

"Okay guys. Now that we're here, let's see where we stand in terms of class."

I said. We all flipped out our manila envelopes. I ripped mine open and dragged out the paper. We then stared at each other. I guess we were waiting on someone to say their class.

"I got class 2-A!"

I squealed in delight. I looked at Stella who also had a gleam in her eye.

"Class 2-A, baby!"

she shouted, throwing a fist in the air. We hugged each other, but quickly noticed a dark aura surrounding Akiko.

"So…Akiko…"

I said slowly. Her fists clenched the paper.

"It's no surprise that you probably got class 2-F!"

Akika said, all "high and mighty." I rub my temples thinking, "Oh great. ANOTHER argument." Akika always started it. Up to now, I was starting to think she enjoyed it. "Akiko's face shot up.

"I didn't get class F! I'm not stupid!"

she said.

"Then what did you get?"

she asked. There was an awkward silence. Kotyko shot up from her silence.

"I got class B, guys."

She said trying to snap us out of irritating silence. It didn't work.

"Let's forget about that guys. We have a bigger mission!"

I said making a fist. Everyone stared at me.

"We have to find somewhere to practice."

I said.

"Oh yeah! We have a gig this weekend at the park!"

Kotyko chimed.

"That's right! So text each other to keep up with how our search is going."

I replied. We all nodded. Then headed inside to enormous building.


	2. Chapter 2

I know this one is short, but it took me hours to write! Please review! And take the poll guys! Thanks!

-Line Break-

Chapter Two-I Meet The Baka!-Akiko's P.O.V.

"I can't believe she had the nerve to refer to me as stupid!"

I said to myself as I walked down the halls of the school. Sure I got into class F, but she doesn't even know why! Let me start by saying that I didn't even take the placement exam. I refused to take it, based on my values of not being treated based on grades. As I walked down the halls, I noticed the signs of which the class names were written on. They decreased in value, so I thought that by the time I got to class F, it'd be a crappy classroom. When I got there I was more than right. The sign was broken and had a post-it of a crudely drawn F, which was now falling to the ground. This now revealed a letter E. I stood in front of the door, and breathed slowly. I slid the door open and next thing I knew, all eyes were on me. I wasn't particularly nervous, since I was usually on stage most of the time.

"You must be the new exchange student."

The teacher had said to me.

"Yup."

I said, faking a cheery tone.

"I'm Mr. Nishimura. Please come and introduce yourself."

He said. I walked inside and closed the door behind me. As I walked to the front of the room, I heard things like,

_Isn't she from BBRo?_

And,

_She looks like their lead! _

When I got up to the front of the room, I stared out with a fake smile!

"Hi! I'm Akiko Yoshii. And yes I'm in the band BBRo."

The room, which was mostly filled with boys, started wooing and whistling.

"I'm sure we'll have a great year together!"

I said. A boy raised his hand.

"Yes?"

I asked.

"If you're so rich, why don't you get a tutor?"

He said.

"Our manager didn't want us to get a tutor. Plus she didn't want to deprive us of a normal life. Well, as normal as our life can be."

I answered. I went to go take a seat in the back where I couldn't be seen that much. After that, I noticed how crappy the room was. Mold growing in places mold ABSOLUTLY SHOULDN'T. Cold winds blowing in from broken windows, and don't even get me started on my half broken table and cushion less cushion. I decided to keep my composure and take out my Dr. Dre headphones. I took out my iPod and played "Coming Home" by Skyler Grey feat. Diddy Dirty Money. When the bell rang, I hadn't noticed until a boy came up to my desk. He ripped my headphones out of my ears!

"Yo! What the fu-"

I stopped myself when I saw who it was.

"Akihisa?"

I said stunned.

"I can't believe you almost didn't recognize me!"

He said in a fake "utter-shock" tone.

"Yeah, well I didn't really expect to-"

I stopped short.

"Didn't expect what?"

he said confused.

"Oh forget it."

I said. He kept bugging me, so I almost decided to kick his ass, when some red head came over.

"Enough Akihisa. Your annoying her."

He said. Then he looked at me.

"You're Yoshii, right?"

He said. Akihisa and I both nodded.

"Not you, me!"

I shouted at him.

"Stupid Baka."

I murmured under my breath. I'm kinda sure he heard, since he staggered backwards.

"Nice. I'm Yuuji Sakamoto, by the way."

The boy said, lending out his hand. I shook it, not wanting to be rude.

"So how do you know him?"

He asked. Akihisa was fully awake by now, when two girls, with VERY scary auras came over.

"Yeah Aki. Who is she?"

The magenta haired one asked, with a stone cold voice.

"Yes, Yoshii. Is she your girlfriend?"

The pink hair one said, mimicking the magenta haired one's tone of voice. By this time, he was in the corner trying to justify his actions.

"I only know him, because he's my brother."

I said. Everyone was taken aback by my comment. The girls came over to me. By this time, they were back to "normal."

"Hi! I'm Mizuki Himeji."

The pink one said.

"I'm Minani Shimada. It'll be nice to have four more girls in here, instead of three."

She said. At that time, I was completely taken aback.

"But there's only three of us."

I declared.

"No, there are four!"

Shimada quickly said, pulling a boy from out of nowhere.

"This is Hidyoshi Kinoshita."

I stared at the boy carefully; making sure my eyes weren't pulling any tricks on me.

"This is a boy."

I said bluntly. The boy stared at ME!

"That's the first time anyone's noticed!"

He said.

"How could you not? It's as plain as day."

I replied. I could tell we were going to be good friends.

"So Akiko. I guess your stupid now, huh?"

Akihisa said. At that moment, I stared at him. I walked behind him, put my arms around his chest, and swung him backwards! I was satisfied when I heard the cracking of a skull. I noticed a boy taking pictures of me.

"That's just Kōta Tsuchiya. He's harmless."

Hidyoshi said. I stood back up, and shook hands with Kōta. Then Sakamoto came up to me.

"I can clearly see your not stupid, so why are you here?"

he asked. I sat down and folded my hands.

"I didn't see the point of treating people according to their grades. Plus it put my beliefs of being, "The Voice of Revolution" on the line."

I answered. He blinked at me.

"Nice. I didn't think you had it in you. You've got gumption. We'll need that when we have our first ESB."

He said. He saw I looked confused, so he told me that an ESB is a battle we have with our grades. If we win, we switch facilities. If we loose, then we think of ways it couldn't get any worse, since we're already at the bottom of the school. I nodded in understanding. Then I started buzzing like crazy, while listening to "S&M" by Rihanna. I reached into my pocket, and took out my cell.

"Yo."-PinoPen.

"Hola!"-Drummer GOD!

"Wazzup?"-LightningGuItr

"Did you find someplace yet?"- PinoPen.

"Nope..."- Drummer GOD!

"Maybe…"- LightningGuItr.

I looked up to see Sakamoto looking at my texts. He turned his head at me. I raised my hand, but quickly put it down.

"You about to slap me?"

he asked, keeping his composure.

"Just about." I asnwered, keeping mine.

"Do you guys have a music wing around here?"

I asked.

"Yeah. They just built it, but it's totally crappy looking."

He said.

"And the instruments?"

I replied.

"Brand new."

He said.

"Well?"- PinoPen.

"Well?"- Drummer GOD!

"Meet me at my classroom at lunch."- LightningGuItr.

LightningGuItr has logged out.

I shut my phone off. Then I turned to Akihisa, who was playing a game.

"By the way, Akihisa."

I started off. He paused the game and looked up at me.

"Akika is here."

I said depressed. He started off groaning, but those two girls had surrounded him with their auras again.

"Before you two kill him, that's just my twin sister."

I said bluntly.

"You have a twin, too?"

Hidyoshi asked. I nodded.

"If yours is anything like mine."

He started off.

"High and mighty?"

I asked.

"Exactly."

He answered.

"Then we'll see them at lunch."

I replied.


End file.
